


Stop Staring/Chippy AU

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Stop Staring/Chippy AU

She was flying high, she had good mates, she had kissed a boy, it was before she knew he was gay so it still counts and now she was going to see only the best band ever, Oasis.

Yep life was looking good for Rae Earl. As her and the other lads had celebratory pints at the pub she couldn’t help the huge grin widening across her face, hell, she even tried to talk to the quiet grumpy delectably scrumptious Finn Nelson.

Rae didn’t know why he was off with her; he couldn’t even get her name right, called her May at first. The most he had ever spoken to her was when he came to apologize about breaking her date with Archie, if it wasn’t for him she would have never had enough courage to confront Archie, thus resulting in him coming out to her.

 

So as she was clinking glasses with her mates she turned to Finn and clinked glasses

“excited about knebworth then?”

“s’pose”

Rae was at loss for words, they were going to see Oasis a band that he loves and all he can muster is “s’pose” she was irritated, for someone who supposedly loved music he had a funny way of showing it. She couldn’t understand what it was about her that made him clam up all the time, he was fine with everyone else.

“Stop starin’ at me, it freaks me out” he was looking straight ahead

“I’m not..”

She was going to deny staring but she had had enough it was a great fucking day and she would be damned if it was going to be ruined by this fine piece of ass.

“what’s your problem with me Finn!?” she was pissed she had said it louder then she intended to causing the their friends to look at them.

Finn was dumbfounded he couldn’t believe she had called him out, he turned to look at her and she was looking at him with her big expressive eyes that always said more than her mouth would ever allow. He was silent for a beat before his mouth began to curl up into a smile.

But she just shook her head “whatever” she said and walked out of the pub, the truth being she really wasn’t ready to hear what he had to say.

Finn called after her but by the time he got out of the pub she was gone

He needed to explain himself to her and maybe just maybe she would understand him better

The next day she and the lads were meeting at the chippy to discuss knebworth arrangements, she however, had the unfortunate luck of running into Big G and his gang. She was almost to the chippy a few more steps and the abuse would stop. When she walked into the chippy she sat trying her best to keep tears from forming.

As he was walking to the chippy Finn could over hear Big G and the twat squad verbally harassing someone, he quickened his pace to see who they were messing with, but as he rounded the corner he saw no one and the twats were walking across the street.

Finn got to the door of the chippy and took a deep breath as he opened it.

As he walked in, there she was, he knew he had been a dick to her but he needed to talk to her, to apologize and explain.

Finn thought the best way to ease in to things was to discuss music, and since he was making the mix tapes for the trip he could easily talk to her about that and maybe show he’s not really a quiet grumpy dick.

As he sat down he noticed she looked upset, her eyes were not as bright as they usually were.

As they began to discuss the mix tape, Rae was snapping at Finn asking why he was making the mix, and then she tells him to not put Spaceman by Bablylon Zoo on it.

She was annoyed, annoyed at Finn because she doesn’t know what his fucking problem is and annoyed that she is constantly harassed by Big G. So she goes to the bathroom to calm herself down.

When she returns, she finds a lone Finn scribbling on his notepad, she quietly sneaks by and out the door.

But lo and behold guess who’s waiting to take the piss out of her once more. She’s standing there and as if in slow motion a fist connects with Big G’s face and he is being slammed up against a wall. Finn is screaming at him

“it’s alright takin’ the piss out of a girl isn’t it, but why don’t you try takin’ the piss out of me!”

“Now you apologize to her now or I fuckin’ curl you up a’right!”

Big G was apologizing as Finn was tossing him to the side

Rae stood there stunned at the event that had just taken place, had she got him wrong, she must have, why would he stand up to a gang of twats for her, he must really be a nice guy, which only irritates her more because now he’s gorgeous and nice and okay, his music taste isn’t that bad.

Finn turns to her and asks “y’alright”

Still in shock she nods her head yes and mumbles “thanks”

For fear of saying something stupid, she turned to walk away but before she took two steps Finn calls after her

“Rae, wait” she turned back around to see Finn standing much closer than before

“look, I’m sorry alright”

She stands there listening to him apologize but she’s confused, she’s still sort of pissed because he of how treated her but now she kind of likes him, she just needed to go home and think.

but in the end she decides to stand her ground and hash out what his problem was with her

“for being a dick to me?” she says sternly

Finn knows he was wrong for treating her that way but he needed to explain, he hung his head low in shame and nodded yes.

After seeing him looking truly upset and apologetic and the way his eyes saddened, she softened

“why are you so off with me Finn, what did I ever do to you?” she says a calm voice

He looks back up at with a surprised look on his face and takes a step back so he can get a good look at her face for what he was about to say

“what did you do to me….what did you do to me?”

He was saying it like she should know but she didn’t know so he had to tell her

“you did everything to me Rae!”

She was confused she didn’t understand what he was saying

“what are you talking about Finn!?”

“well for starters you nicked my 20p and told me you knew your music and then you went and bloody proved it by putting on Beastie Boys”

He knew this next one was probably a touchy subject but he had to add it to the list so he ducked his head a little

“then.. at the pool party when..well…you were so brave and you just laughed it off like it was nothing”

He brought his gaze back up to her; she had a confused look on her face still so he continued

“then you went on a date with Archie and ya bloody kissed him and I was jealous, then the idiot had me break your guys’s date and you looked so sad and all I wanted to do was hug you, then the next day I went to your house to apologize and you were standing there in that ridiculously adorable dressing gown with your big beautiful but sad eyes, then yesterday you called me out in front of everyone, and just now you were arguing with me over music…so..so do you get it!?”

Rae was at a loss for words she was processing everything he just told her and she couldn’t understand what he was saying..

“wait..what!?” she was taken aback

Finn couldn’t believe after all he just said she still didn’t understand what he meant. She drove him bloody crazy, but he had to get her to understand.

“listen, I’m..I’m no good with words, I’m not good with speakin”

“I like you, Rae!..I like you, everything you do makes me like you!”

Finn grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss, at first he thinks he scared her until he feels her smile and then he deepens the kiss.

After they pull away panting, they are resting against each other’s foreheads

“do you get it now?” Finn says as he’s caressing her cheek

She nods yes smiling

“I’m sorry for how I acted..I just never met anyone like you and I was nervous and shy, but it came off wrong I guess”

Rae was in heaven she couldn’t believe that this entire time Finn liked her and was nervous around her, her, Rae Earl.

Rae leaned forward and pecked Finn on the lips

“it’s okay, now that I understand” she smiled at him as he pulled her in for another kiss

They walked hand in hand towards the pub as they were walking they were swinging their hands between them with delirious smiles on their faces.

As they got to the pub door Rae stopped Finn looked at her confused, she pulled him close to her and said “just so you know, Archie ain’t got nothin’ on you”

Finn smiled and pulled her in for another kiss before walking into the pub.


End file.
